The Survivor
by Sunblast X
Summary: You all recall the episode "The Hero", correct? Well, what would happen if Gumball never apologized to his parents? This is the story where Gumball taps into his inner limits.
1. Chapter 1: The challenge

**Hey everyone, here's yet another story by me, Sunblast X. Welcome to: **_**The Survivor**_**.**

* * *

It was another day in the Watterson household. The kids of the family were soon to be home from school, Well... two of them at least.

The daughter of the family, Anias, was the her mother, Nicole, waiting for the other two kids. As fate would have it, the two boys came in through the door.

"Hey, mom. What's for dinner?" the eldest child known as Gumball asked as he came in with his pet fish/best friend/brother, Darwin.

"Chicken and fries" Nicole said irritatedly said as she the a pack of unopened chicken and a raw potato on the table, walking past the two boys.

"Hm... does this look a little underdone to you?" the cat boy asked.

"I think something's wrong with my fries" Darwin said, holding up the potato with a fork.

"Can we just skip to dessert?" Gumball asked.

"Ahh!" the two boys screamed as they dodge a cupcake, which somehow managed to destroy a plate.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gumball yelled.

"You know very well what's wrong!" Anias yelled back, tossing another hard cupcake, which the boys dodged once more.

"What's going on?! Why is dinner raw?" Gumball asked, confused.

"You know very well why dinner is raw!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm just gonna try something" Gumball whispered to Darwin and inhaled deeply. "We're both very sorry for what we've done" Gumball tried to say apologetically.

"So you do know what you've done!" Nicole yelled.

"No!" the boys replied simultaneously.

"Then how can you apologize for something you don't even know about?!" Nicole asked, yelling.

"I don't know!" Gumball said, almost hysterically.

"Look, dad overheard what you said in the playground" Anias told them in annoyed tone.

"Ohhh! That!" Gumball rolled his eyes in realization.

"And he's been hiding in the shed ever since" their mother told them.

"Well, at least he can't embarrass us in there" Gumball quietly made a side comment.

"Incoming!" Darwin shouted, both of them dodging yet another hard cupcake.

"Look, I'd happily apologize to Dad... if what we said wasn't the truth!" Gumball shouted.

"Right. That's it. You clear don't appreciate your parents, so until you apologize to your father, we won't be doing else for you. Let's see how long you last" Nicole said with seriousness.

"Challenge accepted" Gumball agreed, taking the raw potato and biting it in have, surprising both Nicole and Anias.

"I paid for that potato" Nicole said, holding out her hand.

"*spit*... I wasn't hungry anyway" Gumball said bitterly as he spat the potato into his mother's hand.

_**-Weeks later- **_

**A/N: Here's where I change the timeline.**

Gumball and Darwin were at school eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey Gumball, I've been thinking..." Darwin began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Gumball question with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that... maybe we should forfeit and apologize to Dad" Darwin said sheepishly.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Gumball shouted with irritation.

"Well it's just that we can't last like this forever. Plus, we're going up against Mom. We're going to up apologizing to Dad either way" he told Gumball.

This bet had gone on no longer than three weeks. Not only had they not been able take a shower, but the only food they could get was at school. In the back of his mind, Darwin knew they'd break eventually.

"Come on, dude, don't wuss out on me" Gumball pleaded.

"It's not wussing out, it's admitting when I'm wrong. I don't know about you, but I'm going to apologize to Dad after school" Darwin said, walking off, leaving Gumball to shake his head.

_**-Watterson house- **_

With school done, the bus had dropped Gumball off at his house at around evening. Gumball, however, was kind of in an annoyed mood.

He had a bad day at school right after lunch and the fact that Darwin had backed out of the bet, leaving him to face it alone, wasn't helping to lighten his mood.

"*sigh*... Well, here goes nothing... I guess" Gumball said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking of to the side.

Once he had open the door, he saw his entire family look towards him.

"Uh... hey guys" Gumball greeted his family awkwardly.

"Oh, Gumball, did you hear the news?" Nicole asked, smiling.

"What? You mean the fact that Darwin backed out of the challenge?" Gumball gestured a hand to the fish.

"Yes, exactly. And he's already apologized to your father" she said.

"So, Gumball, does this mean you'll be apologizing to Dad as well?" Anias asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh, let me think about that... NO!" he yelled.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to see how long you last without us just a little longer" his mother said with arms folded, giving him a glare.

"And I plan on backing down anytime soon" Gumball said with an equal glare as he walked upstairs to his room.

"So how long do you think he'll last?" A bias asked her mom.

"He'll break eventually. This is Gumball were talking about, after all" she responded.

_**-Nighttime- **_

Night had arrived. It was a dark and chilling night full of storm clouds, raining, lightning striking.

Everyone in the house was asleep in bed. Well, everyone that is, except for Gumball. The little cat was tossing and turning in his bed in a cold sweat.

It was at that moment that his eyes shot open. Like a zombie, Gumball had slowly risen out of bed with a blank stare. He then got of bed and head towards the bedroom window.

Opening it, a gust of chilling wind went into the room. Surprisingly, it did nothing to awake Darwin, who was asleep in his fish bowl.

Gumball stepped out on to the roof, and then closed the window behind him. He then jumped from the roof and landed on the wet grass beneath him, landing perfectly on his feet... which would most likely never happen again in a million years.

Standing out in the cold rain, he had a bird chirp as it flew towards him. Without even looking, he grabbed the bird in his right hand with a tight squeeze. He then bit its head off and swallowed it, tossing its decapitated body to the ground.

With the blood of his fallen prey running down the side of his mouth, Gumball let out a low growl. Feeling the inner strength within him, Gumball filled his lungs and let out a powerful roar...

The roar... of a tiger.


	2. Chapter 2: Food

**Hey guys. Let's cut the intro short and get started with Chapter 2 of: **_**The Survivor**_**.**

The sun had risen. In the backyard, our feline friend, Gumball was asleep on the grass, lying on his side while curled up in a ball. The light of the sun had shunned in his eyes, causing him to groan. With a yawn, he stretched out his limbs and woke up with a smack of his lips.

"Hm?" Gumball scratched the top of his head. "How did I get out here?" Gumball wondered, just now noticing he was outside. "Eh, I guess it's not that big of a deal…" he said, heading inside.

_**-Indoors-**_

Walking in through the back door, he was met by his mother, who was drinking her morning coffee

"Good morning, Gumball" his mother greeted them as she took a sip of coffee. Gumball sat down next to her. "Look at you, you're all dirty" Nicole said, noticing his clothes were all covered in grass and dirt.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I got outside last night" he responded.

"And you have a little something on the side of your mouth" Nicole pointed to the right side of Gumball's mouth.

"Huh?" Gumball questioned, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stared at what he saw in shock. "_What the what? How did I get this?_" Gumball mentally asked himself.

"It's time for breakfast. Good luck trying to get some" Nicole told Gumball as she walked off with a chuckle, going to wake Darwin and Anias up.

Gumball narrowed his eyes, and then sighed while rolling them. He then felt his stomach growl, signaling his hunger.

_**-Backyard-**_

"Damn it! I don't have any money to buy myself breakfast, and I can't get anything from the refrigerator due to this stupid challenge. What am I supposed to do?" Gumball asked himself as he walked back out to the backyard. Gumball once again felt his stomach growl, which made him groan in annoyance.

It was at that moment though, that he sniffed the air and smelled something... enticing. What the young blue cat had smelled... was the scent of blood. He looked around to find what was making that smell. Looking down, he saw a decapitated bird corpse.

"Aw, sick!" he said with a look of disgust. "And yet..." he started as he looked at it. "I feel tempted... to eat it..." he said as his pupils shrank and his mouth began to water.

Without knowing, Gumball's eyes change shape, turning to the color of lime green. His pupils had also turned into slits.

Walking up to the bird corpse that was in front of him, he had picked it up in both of his hands. Licking his lips, he began to take a huge bite out of his meal. The taste of his prey tasted like that of chicken, despite the fact that it wasn't. The taste of raw flesh was amazing, and the blood that touched his tongue made it that much more enjoyable.

Moments had passed and Gumball had completely devoured his meal, leaving nothing but the bones, finishing his breakfast with a belch, licking the blood off his hands.

With his hunger (temporarily) satisfied, Gumball savored the taste of his meal. He then walked over to a nearby hose and turned on the water to wash the blood off his face.

Now that breakfast was done, Gumball shut his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened again, he was back in reality.

"Ok, now to…" Gumball was about to conclude his sentence, but then realized his stomach had been filled. "Huh, that's weird, I haven't even eaten anything yet" he said to himself.

"Hey, Gumball" Gumball turned to see Darwin standing at the door. "You might want to get dressed, it's almost time for school" his fish friend told him.

"Ok, thanks, buddy" Gumball said back.

_**-School (Lunchtime)-**_

The time at school had passed and it was now time to eat lunch.

"Hey Gumball? You're not still upset that I gave up on the challenge, are you?" Darwin asked him as they sat down with their lunches.

"Nah, I'm over it" Gumball replied with wave of his hand. "Besides, I think I can manage this on my own"

"I sure hope you're right about that" Darwin said

"Don't worry, dude, I'll be fine. Trust me" Gumball said, patting Darwin's head. "I just wonder how I'm going to eat tonight…" he remarked, looking off to the side.

_**-That night-**_

The night had arrived. And yet again, our favorite blue cat was struggling to stay asleep. With a sigh, he woke up, not being able to sleep at all due to the fact that he had not eaten since he was at school.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a trash can being knocked over. Being the curious cat that he was, Gumball went to go investigate. Not wanting to wake anyone, Gumball slowly opened the window. Unlike the night before, this night there wasn't a breeze. Stepping out on to the roof, Gumball slowly closed the window behind him.

"Alright, now all I have to do is jump and hope I don't break my legs" Gumball said to himself, although with a look of slight fear. He gulped, and then jumped from the roof.

The good news was that he landed on the grass without breaking his legs. The bad news was that he landed on his face… hard.

"Ow…!" Gumball groaned in pain as he got up, popping his spine, neck, and left shoulder back into place. He looked around to see what had made that noise earlier.

He looked further to see a small shadowy figure sitting on the grass. Getting closer, he saw that it was a raccoon.

"A raccoon…? A stupid raccoon is what made that noise?" Gumball questioned with a raised eyebrow. The raccoon hissed at Gumball. "Go on, get out of here. Shoo" Gumball said, trying to get rid of the vermin. The raccoon hissed at him once again. "Do we have to fight in order for me to get rid of you?" he asked it.

The raccoon got into a fighting stance.

"I guess that's a ye- AH!" Gumball was cut off by the raccoon tackling him. Gumball tried to hold it back, but it went for his face. Gumball screamed as his face was scratched up by the raccoon.

Gumball then grabbed a hold of the creature and threw it to the ground. His eyes were clenched in pain. However, the moment he opened them, he let out a fierce growl as his eyes had turned into the shape and form they had been earlier today. What he had, were cat eyes. And not just any cat eyes… tiger eyes.

Gumball let out roar as he held his face in pain. Not only did his eyes change, but something was happening to him as well; in his mouth.

Inside of his mouth his teeth were changing. His teeth had grown bigger, sharper and more powerful.

With yet another roar, Gumball tackled his potential prey to the ground. His prey tried to swipe his face again but he moved his out of the way and pinned its forearms down.

Going for the finishing blow, Gumball used his jaws to bite down on the critter's throat. The raccoon cried in pain. To make matters worse, Gumball shook his head until… *snap*. The raccoon's neck had snapped, ultimately killing it. Holding his dead prey in his mouth, Gumball walked up to his house and leapt into the, landing on the roof.

With no one being able to watch him, Gumball began to eat his late night dinner, flesh and all...

**There's chapter 2 everyone. My apologies if it's short, but I wanted to save some of the good stuff for chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed despite how short it was.**

**See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected arrival

**Hey guys. Let's just start chapter 3 and have some fun.**

* * *

The nightly sky had finished setting and the day had come. Even though he didn't hear an alarm go off, Gumball had still woken up with the morning came. Thanks to this challenge, Gumball had gotten used to waking up early in the morning.

"Man it's early" Gumball said as he stretched out his limbs, not noticing the raccoon carcass that was behind him. He got up and took a few steps forward, only to fall and land on the ground flat on his face. "Ow…" He groaned in pain. "How'd I… Oh, that's right; I was looking for what made that noise last night" he said to himself.

Truth be told, he couldn't remember anything beyond going out his room through his window. I didn't really seem to bother him much, but it was still pretty weird. He then walked into the house through the back entrance like he did yesterday.

Soon he was back inside. Now that he was inside, he went back upstairs to get dressed for school.

"Morning, Gumball" Darwin happily gave his morning greeting to his feline brother as he came into the room.

"Morning, dude…" Gumball greeted back groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gumball then headed to the closet to change out of his sleep clothes and into his normal clothes. "Ready for another boring day of school?" Gumball asked as he finished putting on his sweater.

"Of course!" Darwin said with excited enthusiasm, hopping out of his fish bowl. However, his smile soon turned into a frown. "Gumball… you're still not giving up on this challenge are you?" he asked with a look of worry. A light smirk grew upon Gumball's face.

"…Not even close, buddy" Gumball patted Darwin on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. After a moment of silence, Darwin let out a deep sigh, and then walked out soon after.

_**-Miss Simian's class-**_

The boys were now in class. And not just any class, but Miss Simian's class. Granted Miss Simian wasn't their most favorite teacher in the world, and the same could be said Gumball and Darwin being her students, but they had to be there regardless of their opinions of each other.

Right now it was their English class and all the students had to write two paragraphs on which member of their family that they were most fond of. Darwin had chosen to write about their dad and how much fun he was, despite his lazy attitude.

Gumball on the other hand… well, the person in his family he was writing about was more of a _classified _measure. It certainly wasn't either of his parents, that's for sure. He loved both of them dearly, but the family member he was writing about just made him feel special when ever they visited. For once, Gumball was given an assignment that he could actually enjoy doing, maybe even pass.

_**-Recess-**_

After English class had finished, the students were let out to enjoy recess.

Gumball and Darwin were on the black top playing basketball. The two of them weren't normally athletic, but basketball was the one sport that they were actually decently good at playing.

"And the feline evades the fish" Gumball narrated the play through as he dribbled the ball past Darwin. "The cat shoots…" he threw the ball, sending it flying into the basket. "He SCORES, proving once again that cats rule over fish in basketball!" Gumball concluded with his arms raised in victory as he gloated, Darwin giving him an annoyed glare in the process.

Gumball's victory was short lived however, for he was soon pushed down hard to the ground. He turned his head around to see who it was who pushed him. His eyes widened as they fell upon just who did the act. It was none other than Jamie, his bully… Well, one of his bullies at least.

"What'd you do that for, Jamie?!" Gumball said with slight fear in his eyes.

"I felt like it, dork!" She replied harshly, kicking him in the stomach shortly after, knocking the wind out of him. She then grabbed him and lifted him up by the back of his sweater collar. Afterwards she threw him across black top, making him slam into a nearby dumpster. Gumball held his head in pain.

Jamie soon walked up to him and kicked him several times in the face, staining his fur with blood. He lifted him up once more and punched him in the face, giving him a black eye on the left side.

Jamie then proceeded to walk into the building, taking Gumball with her.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, trembling. He question was answered when they reached his locker.

"Have fun, runt"

"No, don't!" it was too late; as Jamie threw him into his own locker and slammed it shut, walking away afterwards. "No! Let me out!" Gumball shouted as he bang on the inside of the metal locker he was in.

He kept banging and banging, hoping the door would open, but it wouldn't. After the third hit Gumball sighed in defeat, lightly hitting his head against the metal door. There was a silent pause as he clenched his fist in anger.

Looking up with tears of anger in his eyes, Gumball pulled back his fist in an attempt to strike the door down. However, just as he as about to deliver the blow, his locker open and he fell to the floor before he could even make contact.

He looked to see it was Darwin who freed him.

"Gumball, you ok?" he asked his brother with concern. Gumball stood up with a sigh.

"I'm fine, Darwin. I'm just… fine" he said, looking of the side with slight discontent. Gumball then felt the familiar sense of his stomach growling. "Look, let's just go get some lunch, ok?" he said, walking past his fish friend, not wanting to talk about the situation he was just in.

_**-The Watterson house-**_

"I have to say, this day was pretty crappy for me" Gumball said with an upset tone of voice as he and his sibling walked up to the front door.

"It's probably not as bad as any other day you've had" Darwin commented which only made Gumball glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He's got a point, Gumball" Anias said in agreement with Darwin. Gumball rolled his eyes and simply opened the front door, wanting to sit on the couch and relax. Once he opened the door, he set his backpack down.

"Kids, is that you?" Their mother's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Gumball told her in confirmation.

"Come into the kitchen, we have a visitor" She told them.

A visitor? What kind of person would want to visit them? For the love of god, all Gumball wanted to do was sit down and relax. But no, he couldn't even do _that_!

The Watterson siblings soon entered kitchen to see what their mother wanted them see.

"So who's this visitor you were…" Gumball cut himself of midsentence when he saw just who this visitor was. "No way!" he said in surprise, seeing the person before him who was sitting at the kitchen table with his mom.

She was a snow white cat wearing a dark red shirt, a short skirt similar to Nicole's, and gray medium-heeled boots. To top it all off, she was also wearing rose pink eye shadow. This cat went by the name of…

"Aunt Cathy!" Gumball said with excitement as he ran up to his aunt, giving her a hug in the process.

"Hey there, Gummy" his aunt said with a smile as she hugged her nephew back. Cathy was Gumball, Darwin, and Anias' aunt and she was related to them by blood due to her being their mother's sister.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Cathy?" Gumball asked.

"Can't I drop by to see my nephews, niece and big sister?" Cathy asked playfully. It was then that she noticed something about Gumball's face. "Oh my god, Gumball, what happened to your eye?" she asked with concern with her hand placed gently upon his cheek.

"I, uh…" Gumball nervously looked off to the side.

"It's ok; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she told him as she walked to the fridge with him in her arms, taking out an ice pack.

She sat back down with him as she placed the ice pack on his swollen eye. Gumball winced, feeling the icy chill upon his face.

"Just hold that right there. I've got a gift for the each of you, I just wanted to wait until you kids got here" she said. She then took a shopping bag from under the table and took out four wrapped presents out of it.

Anias was the first to open her gift. "A chemistry set!" Anias said with joy, holding her gift.

"I know you're into that science-y stuff, so I got you that" she said. Anias didn't have to say anything; all she had to do was smile as a sign of thanks. Nicole looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, which Cathy replied with a look that said the gift was cheap.

Up next was Darwin. "A… pair of pants?" Darwin looked at his gift.

"It's about time you wore some, Darwin" Nicole said and the others agreed.

"Now it's your turn, Gumball" Cathy said, smiling at her nephew. He placed the ice pack down and carefully opened his gift. Upon opening it, his eyes widened in surprised, shocked at what his present was.

"A PS4!?" Gumball gasped in utter astonishment, not expecting to have this of all things as a gift. "These things are extremely expensive, how did you afford this?"

"Yeah, how _did_ you afford it?" Nicole asked her sister with as much shock as her son.

"I've got a job in video game animation, so it wasn't really that hard for me to get" she told them.

"Thanks, Aunt Cathy!" Gumball embraced her in a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie" she said, patting his head. "Oh, and I even got something for you, big sis" she told her, hand her sister a small box. Nicole opened it to see the item inside.

"A gold necklace. Wow, thanks, Cathy" Nicole thanked her as she put the item of jewelry around her neck. "So did you get anything for Richard?"

"Did you see that football sized chili cheese dog with everything on it in the refrigerator?" Cathy asked in response.

"Y-Yeah, I think he ate that… sorry" Nicole apologized with regret.

"It's ok, that was his present anyway" she replied, not thinking anything of it. "So Gumball, what have you been up to?" she asked the young blue cat.

"Aside from getting butt kick every now and then, I've been good; I've even got a girlfriend now" Gumball told his aunt.

"Oh? So you finally got Penny to be your girl, huh?" Cathy wittily asked.

"Yeah, and it turns out she's not even a peanut, she's a fairy-like creature who can shape shift with her emotions" Gumball told and explained about Penny.

Cathy lightly chuckled. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Just that mom and I having a challenge. Since I won't apologize to dad, I pretty much have to doings for myself until I do" Gumball filled in the details.

"Is that so…?" Cathy rose in eyebrow, asking in a curious tone as she looked up at her sister with a suspicious glare. "Gumball, why don't you go play your PS4 with your brother and sister? I need to talk to your mother… in _private_" she suggested.

Gumball nodded and went in the living room with his siblings to hook up his new game system. Cathy glared at Nicole with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Are you serious?" Cathy shot back. "Why would you do something like this? Making poor little Gumball fend for himself"

"I know this may seem bad…"

"It IS bad, Nicole! Gumball's too young to be independent. I thought you of all people would understand that!" Cathy said in an annoyed yet concerned tone of voice. Nicole simply looked at her sister with her arms crossed. "Never mind, just forget what I said" Cathy said with a sigh

"Thank you, little sister" Nicole lightly smiled.

It was at that moment that Cathy thought of something. She got up and walked into the living room. "Hey Gumball, after you're done playing on your PS4, why don't we go out for some pizza? Just you and me, what do you say?" she offered.

"Sure, that'd be cool, Aunt Cathy" he replied happily.

"Good" she said with a nod. "_I just hope Gumball isn't going through what I think he's going through_" she thought in her head with a serious expression without any of kids noticing.

It was as if she knew something… but what?

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 3. Looks like Nicole's got a sister we never knew about. What kind of roll will she play in the story? Only to find out is to keep reading.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tiger Claws

**I know I uploaded chapter 3 not too long ago, but I also know that many of you wish for me to update this story, so here's chapter 4 of: **_**The Survivor**_

"Just let me change my outfit, Gumball and we'll go eat, ok?" Cathy told her young nephew.

"Ok, Aunt Cathy" he said while playing _Infamous: Second Son_ on his brand new PS4. Cathy then went upstairs to change her clothes. She was staying the weekend so naturally she'd be staying in the guest bedroom.

_[10 minutes later]_

Once she was done changing, Cathy stepped out of the guest bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice. She turned to see her sister to the right of her. Normally when Nicole appeared out of no where people got spooked, but since Cathy grew up with her she had grown accustomed to it.

"Nowhere, just taking my nephew out to eat" she told the older feline. A light smile soon grew upon Nicole's face. "Just call this a temporary time out from your challenge"

"Ok. You two have fun" Nicole placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Cathy then proceeded to head downstairs to have a fun night with her favorite nephew. Once she made it to the living room, she saw that Gumball was still playing his game.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Gumball turned his head to see that his aunt had indeed changed her outfit. Not by much, but still.

She was still wearing a dark red shirt, but this one had no sleeves and a picture of a black broken heart on it. She had changed from a black skirt to blue jeans, with a black leather belt that had a golden buckle to hold them up. She still wore her gray colored boots and to top it all off, she was now wearing a black collar around neck and a black digital watch on her left wrist. Other than that, there wasn't much of a difference.

"Sure, just let me save my game" he said, pressing a button to save the place he was currently working on in the game. "Ready" he said.

_**-Pizza Kingdom-**_

Gumball and his aunt were at a local pizza restaurant for dinner. The two of them had decided to sit at a nearby booth where they could chat.

"May I take your order?" A waiter came by and asked them.

"Two extra large meat lovers pizzas and two sodas, please" Cathy ordered for them. The waiter took the order and walked off.

"Thanks for bring me here, Aunt Cathy" Gumball said to his aunt.

"Hey, I love spending time with favorite little nephew" Cathy said, playfully rubbing the top of her nephew's head. A purr of delight had emanated from Gumball, enjoying the sensation of having his ears scratched. "When was the last time you ate anyway?"

"I had lunch today at school" he told her. No soon than he had said that, both of the pizzas and sodas had arrived. Gumball hungrily licked his lips at the sight of the meat covered pizzas before them.

"Looks good. Let's dig in" Cathy said, both she and Gumball grabbing a slice of from their own individual pizzas, taking a bite out of them.

"So, I gotta ask, Aunt Cathy" Gumball said with a mouthful of pizza, and then swallowed. "What made you want change your outfit this evening?" he asked.

His aunt chuckled lightly. "What? You didn't think I'd actually dress like that, did you?" Cathy smirked with an eyebrow rose. Gumball's cheeks burned red with embarrassment as he looked of to the side. "Well, let me tell you something, dear nephew. Your mom and I maybe sisters, but that doesn't mean we have to dress or act the same" she told him.

"Right. Sorry about that" he replied. "So why buy two extra large pizzas? Would one just be enough?" He asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you were really full" she replied.

"Well, this food certain _will _make me full. It's so good" he licked his lips of the cheese and finished off his first slice.

Cathy smiled at how cute it was the way Gumball ate. However, a thought crossed her mind, one that could be vitally important. "Gumball, sweetie, there's something I want to ask you…"

"What is it, Aunt Cathy?" he asked, looking at her with a straight face.

"Have you been feeling… _different _lately?" she asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Different how?" he asked back.

"_Please, for the love of god, don't be what I think it is_…" Cathy thought in her head. "Different like you've had an insatiable hunger for meat. Like you'll hunt and kill anything that might look tasty" she said.

"I'm not sure. I have been waking up with the taste of blood in my mouth lately though" Gumball said to her. His aunt lightly narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, have you felt any physical changes with your body? Like with your teeth, or your claws?" she asked.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I _did _have this one weird dream where I bit a pigeon's head off" he said, looking down. Cathy simply listened. "And then there was this other dream that was even weirder. I was fighting a raccoon for some reason, and then I ended up snapping its neck with my jaw and eating it"

Little did Gumball know, those were no dreams, they had actually happened to him. The problem was, after those events had accrued, there was no way of him remembering what happened the previous night.

"_That's doesn't sound good. There's only one question left…_" Cathy thought as she looked at her nephew with concern. "Ok. In these 'dreams' did you notice a change in your eyes?"

"Oh yeah. For some reason, my pupils turned into slits and my eyes became green" he told her. There was a short pause. "Eh, I guess it's not really that big a deal. I mean, they were just dreams, right?" Gumball said, taking a bite of his second slice of pizza, and then took a sip of soda.

"Right… _dreams_" Cathy said in a fake casual voice. "_It couldn't possibly be in him… could it? I guess there's only one way to be sure…_" she rubbed her chin in thought.

_**-Hours later-**_

With their bellies full of pizza and soda, Cathy had drove Gumball back home in her car. Speaking of which, due to all the food he had eaten, Gumball had fallen asleep in the car in the passenger's seat. Cathy took the liberty of carrying her sleeping nephew to his bedroom.

"Have fun?" She heard her sister who was standing near the stairs.

"Yeah, the pizza really filled him. He even fell asleep afterwards. He actually looks kind of cute when he's asleep" Cathy commented, looking down at the sleeping blue in her arms.

"He sure is…" Nicole agreed. "Hey, Cathy?"

"I know, I know, your challenge is back on" Cathy rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"No, it's not that, it's just… Thanks, for being so nice to Gumball" Nicole told her.

Cathy chuckled lightly. "Hey, I'm his aunt, it's my job" she said, and she and her sister walked of in different directions, with Cathy heading to Gumball's room to put him to sleep.

Cathy then lied him down in his bed and kissed forehead. "Goodnight, dear Gumball" she whispered to him softly, stroking his cheek. She then left and quietly closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Cathy released a sigh of relief. She then lifted her arm to check her watch.

"_It's only 8 o'clock. It's probably best I test this out at midnight…_" she thought to herself in her head. "_All I need is a fresh animal carcass…_"

_**-Midnight-**_

Gumball was sound asleep in his bed, curled up in a comfortable position. Knowing the young cat, he was most likely dreaming of him and his girlfriend kissing in outer space or something…

Unknown to him, however, an adult cat figure was standing near his bedside, holding a wild gray rabbit in her hands. When the moonlight shun in his room, the figure was revealed to be his aunt and she had a slight look of regret on her face.

"Sorry Gumball, but this is the only way to see if you have it in you" She said in a sympathetic yet regretful tone of voice.

She held the rabbit over her nephew's head and unsheathed her claws, slashing the critter's throat, killing it almost instantly. No soon than it had been killed, the rabbit's blood had splattered on to Gumball's face.

Gumball groaned in his sleep as he turned his body to a different position. He licked the side of his mouth and smacked his lips.

Cathy looked at him closely with a look of concern and waited. There was a long pause…

Gumball's eyes quickly shot open… though there was a difference. Instead of his normally innocent eyes, his eyes were now that of a beast, that of a predator, that… of a tiger.

"_I was right. He does have it in him…"_ Cathy thought to herself. Gumball sat up on his bed and looked at his aunt, who now was wide eyed in disbelief. "Easy there, Gummy. Don't want to do anything hasty" she tried to reason with him.

Gumball however, got in a ready stance as he let out a low growl from his throat.

"GAH!" Cathy gasped as she was pounced to the ground by Gumball. Gumball bared his teeth and brought them down towards his aunt. However, he aimed, not for Cathy, but for the rabbit carcass in her hands. He then leapt off of her and burst through his bedroom window, glass shattering behind him. "Gumball!" Cathy shouted with worry.

She turned to see Darwin still asleep in his fish bowl and Anias still asleep in her bed.

"How can they possibly sleep through that?" Cathy raised an eyebrow. She shook head to focus back on her now beastly nephew. She then leapt through the shattered window with ease and landed graceful on the ground on to her feet.

She looked to see the young feline eating the bloody rabbit. She had arrived just in time to see him finish off the last of the rabbit meat. Gumball backed away from the dead body to look up at his aunt.

"_Eyes and teeth. Seems that he's already gone through the first two phases_" she thought as she looked at Gumball with a serious glare.

Gumball soon got on to the crouching stance once more.

"Gumball. I don't know if you can hear me, but don't want to find you…" Cathy said as she reached into her pants pocket. Gumball roared at her. "But I will defend myself if I must" she said with seriousness, pulling out a pocket knife.

Gumball growled as his front paws unsheathed his claws. Unlike most times, this time his claws were bigger and sharper, capable of sinking deep to flesh. Cathy's eyes widened slightly.

Gumball soon pounced at his aunt once more, claws pointed at her. He attempted to slash her, but she was agile enough to dodge-roll out of the way just in time.

"Tiger claws. That's phase three. This really isn't good" She mumbled to herself. She looked up, just in time to see Gumball pounce at her for the third time in a row. "_Let's try this…_" Cathy dodged to the right, while also slashing the bottom of his paw with her knife.

Gumball roared extreme irritation.

"Ok, Gumball, time it's time to end this" Cathy said. She then leapt into the air and preformed a back flip over Gumball. Before he could react, he was struck in the back of the head with a karate chop, knocking him unconscious. Cathy walked up to her nephew's unconscious body and scooped him up in her arms. "_Oh Gumball. Of the people for this to happen to… why you?_" she thought with concern as she held him in her arms, nuzzling his face with hers.

She didn't want to believe it, but her nephew now had a dangerous form buried within him. Question was: how was she going to help him?

**What a dramatic yet somewhat awesome chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cathy tells Gumball

**Hey guys. I have to say, last chapter went pretty well. Now it's time to move on to the next chapter. It's time to enter chapter 5 of: **_**The Survivor**_**.**

It was the dawn of the next day. Cathy had woken up early and sitting at the dinning room table, thinking about last night's ordeal. It was the only thing she could think about at the moment.

"_Eyes. Teeth. Claws. That's three of the phases that he's already gone through_" Cathy thought to herself as she got up and walk towards the couch. She then sat down next to Gumball, who was lying asleep on his side with a navy blue blanket covering his sleeping body. "_Sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him about what's going on with him…_"

She saw the sight of Gumball smiling in his sleep. This in turn made Cathy smile as well.

"But not at this moment. Later, when he's awake" she said quietly. The reason Gumball was asleep on the couch was because his aunt had set him there.

After their little tussle the other night, Cathy had knocked Gumball out and set him on the couch. He had since then reverted back to his normal self. Not only that, but after she had cut the palm of his hand, Cathy had cleaned his wound and wrapped it in a bandage.

"Morning, Cathy" she heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned to see her sister walking into the living room.

"Nicole. Good morning" she replied with a light smile.

"Why's Gumball asleep on the couch?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, uh, he was sleepwalking and when I stopped him, I placed him on the couch so he could rest" Cathy lied with a fake story to her older sister.

"Ok. If you say so…" Nicole accepted, although having a bit of denial. Unlike most people in their family, Cathy was actually a pretty decent liar… She was good enough to fool her sister at least. "Want me to make you some coffee?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah, I could use something to keep me up" Cathy said, walking into the kitchen with Nicole.

_[20 minutes later]_

"Mmm. This is some good coffee" Cathy said, licking her lips after taking a sip of the dark caffeinated beverage.

"Yes. One of the few things that wakes me up in the morning" Nicole commented. "So, little sister, have any plans while you're visiting here in Elmore?" Nicole asked her younger sibling.

"Nah, not really" She replied. "_Not unless you count me trying to explain to Gumball about the situation he's currently in…_" Cathy thought to herself as she took another sip of coffee.

No sooner than she thought of her young nephew, Cathy and Nicole heard a groaning sound coming from the living room. They turned to see Gumball sit up and stretch out his limbs as he woke up.

"Oh, it's around the time for the kids to wake up" Nicole said. "I'll go wake up Darwin and Anias" she added, walking past her sister and up the stairs.

"_Perfect_" Cathy thought to herself with a smirk. Gumball yawned and got off the couch.

"Morning, Aunt Cathy" Gumball greeted his aunt as he walked into the kitchen, sitting next to her in the same seat that his mother was sitting in not too long ago.

"Morning, kiddo. Want some breakfast?" Cathy asked her nephew.

"I'm not supposed to do things myself, remember?" Gumball replied, reminding his aunt of the challenge he had with his mother.

"No, you're mom and the others aren't supposed to do things for you. They didn't say anything about _me_" she said, countering his point.

"That's true. In that case, I guess I'll have some bacon, eggs and a side of buttered toast" He said.

"Ok. But before I do that, I wanted to ask you something…" she began. Gumball gave her his full attention. "Do you have any recollection of last night?"

"I remember eating a giant meat lovers pizza and drinking a huge soda" he told her. "And I don't know why, but for some reason my mouth tastes a little like blood. It's tasted like that a lot lately" he added.

"Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that. You see, Gumball, you-"

"Morning, you guys" Cathy was interrupted by Darwin and the rest of the family coming into the dinning room.

"Uh, I think I'll go make you your breakfast now" Cathy said, walking into the kitchen to make her and Gumball some breakfast.

"Can you make us some, too?" Richard asked.

"No" she shot back quickly and firmly.

"Cathy, we aren't supposed to do anything for Gumball" Nicole told her sister with a finger raised.

"No, _you guys _aren't supposed to do anything for Gumball. You didn't say anything about me" Cathy replied.

Nicole sighed. "Fair enough" she said with a roll of her eyes.

Cathy soon fired up the stove and started cooking breakfast for both her and Gumball. Knowing her nephew could eat a good portion of food, she made sure to make enough for both him and her.

It didn't take long for her to finish cooking. Bacon and eggs were pretty simple to make if one knew what they were doing. Once they food was done, she set a plate down in front of Gumball and sat down next to him with her own plate.

"Mmm. Good eggs, and this bacon is really crispy" Gumball said, tasting the deliciousness of the breakfast that his aunt made for him. "So what did you want to tell me, Aunt Cathy?" Gumball asked, bringing up what they were talking about before they were interrupted.

"We'll talk about it later, after breakfast" she told him.

"Talk about what?" Anias asked with curiousness.

"Something that only an aunt and her eldest nephew can share" Cathy said to her niece in a mocking remark. Anias gave her aunt a narrow eyed glance. "So Gumball, any plans for today?"

"Well, today's Saturday, so I might go to the skate park" He said to her.

"Sounds interesting. I'll drop you off as soon as we're done with breakfast" Cathy said, taking a bite of her eggs.

_**-In Cathy's car-**_

After they had finished their breakfast, Cathy and Gumball were driving to the skate park in her car, which was an all black Nissan with images of golden lightning bolts on the sides.

"Huh. You know, sometimes I forget how cool your car is. It's even cooler than mom's" Gumball, who was riding in shotgun, said.

"Yeah, it's definitely been a while" Cathy said, although not in joyous, reminisce-like tone. "Would you like the seat to warm you up or massage you?" she asked.

"Warm me up, please" he gave his answer. Cathy pressed the seat warmer for Gumball's seat. Gumball then felt his butt warm up from the warmth of the seat.

Gumball sighed in ecstasy. It was then that Cathy pulled over and stopped the car near the side walk.

"Wait a second, this isn't the skate park" Gumball said, noticing they were no where near the skate park.

"I know" Cathy said while looking off to the side and her ears lowered. "I stopped here so we could continue the conversation we had earlier"

"Um… ok" Gumball said with a look of slight confusion, yet also acceptance.

"Now then, remember earlier when I asked if you remembered anything from last night?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, and I said I remembered eating pizza and drinking soda" he replied, telling her what he said earlier.

"You also said you tasted blood in your mouth lately, correct?" Cathy asked, making sure she heard correctly. Gumball replied with a nod. "_Ok. That was the easy part… now for the hard part…_" Cathy thought to herself. "Gumball, there's something you must know"

"About what?" Gumball asked.

Cathy sighed. "Gumball, look at your hand. Your right one" she told him.

"It's wrapped in a bandage. So?" Gumball didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Do you remember how you got that?" Cathy asked, pointing at his bandaged wound.

"No, but it does sting a bit" he said.

Cathy held her nephew's hand in hers. She then lightly squeezed his palm which made him slightly cringe in pain. Gumball then lightly gasped as something came to him…

_[Flashback]_

Gumball had finished devouring the wild rabbit before him. He then licked his mouth of the blood when he looked up to see his aunt in front of him.

His claws unsheathed and pounced at her. She was able to dodge his attack and slash the palm of his right paw.

_[End of Flashback]_

Gumball shook his head and his eyes opened.

"Whoa… That was one weird dream" Gumball said.

"That was no dream… it was a memory. As with all your other dreams" Cathy told him

"Wait, so that actually happened?!" he asked with shock.

"It did. So did all of your other memories" she told him.

"Everything? The eyes? The teeth? The claws?" Gumball asked, firing off question after question. His aunt could only nod slowly in confirmation. "What's happening to me, Aunt Cathy?" Gumball worriedly asked, his hands clenched to his chest.

"You, my dear nephew, have a spirit inside of you. A tiger spirit to be exact" she told him.

"You've gotta be joking. You're joking, right?" Gumball asked, hoping that this was a cruel joke his aunt was playing on him. Cathy, however, had a look that was dead serious. "You're serious…"

"Very" Cathy glanced at him.

"How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?" he asked.

"I'll explain that part later. The good thing is that I told you about this before it was too late" She said.

"Is this thing dangerous?" he asked, concerned.

"It could be, if you don't learn to control it" she explained. Gumball looked off worriedly to the side. Seeing her nephew's concerned expression, Cathy decided to change the subject. "So, still want to go to the skate park?"

Gumball replied with a slow shake of his head.

"Yeah, I figured when I told that it'd make you change your mind" she said. Cathy started up the car once more and drove back to the house, Gumball still having a look of shock upon his face.

"_It's best that I told him now rather than when it might get worse_" she said to herself in her head. Now that Gumball knew the truth, all he had to do now was learn to control these abilities… however long it took.

**Chapter 5. What do you guys think will happen next? Stick around to find out.**

**You can guess what happens later on in the story if you want.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Eye training

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6 of: **_**The Survivor. **_**To be honest, I'm surprised at how often I update this story. I would update my Gumball/DBZ parody, but I have no idea what to do next for that, so if you guys have anything just let me know. But I'm getting off topic, let's start this chapter.**

Gumball was in his aunt's car, a blank stare upon his face. He was thinking about the information that Cathy had told him of. Cathy glanced out the corner of her to see his expression.

"This must be very shocking for you, huh?" she asked as kept her eyes on the road.

"Oh, let's see, I just found out I have a potentially dangerous tiger spirit inside of me. Oh yeah, I'm totally fine" Gumball said sarcastically.

Cathy pulled up by the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Relax kiddo. I'm here to help you out" she told her young nephew as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Cathy opened the door and saw her sister sitting on the couch with Richard.

It was at that moment that two men wearing hardhats come from upstairs.

"Uh, who are they?" Cathy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I called them here. They're here to replace the broken window in Gumball's room" Nicole told her. Cathy and Gumball gave each other quick glances.

"Yeah, and we just finished. So that'll be about two hundred dollars" one of the workers said.

"Of course" Nicole said, taking one hundred dollars out of her wallet. She then noticed that she was short on cash. "Oh, darn, I'm a little short. Cathy, do you think you could spare a hundred?"

The white cat in question took out her wallet and pulled out a hundred. "You don't have to worry about paying me back" she told her big sister as she handed her the money. "Come on, Gumball. We'll be in the backyard if you need us" she said as she and Gumball walked past them.

"I wonder how long it took for them to notice the window was broken" Gumball said as he and his aunt walked out into the backyard.

"Nicole probably noticed when she went upstairs to wake your siblings up and called the repair guys after breakfast" Cathy replied. "But that's not important. What IS important is teaching you to control your tiger abilities. Sit down" she told him.

Gumball sat down on the grass as he was told, with his legs folded.

"So how are we going to do this? Are you going to do some cool mystical thing that lets me see the spirit face to face, and then tame it like an awesome warrior tames a mighty beast?" he asked almost excitedly as his aunt sat down with him.

"Uh… no. What we're going to do is completely different. We're going to do some breathing exercises. Meditating" she explained. Gumball groaned in both boredom and disappointment, knowing that that didn't sound at all exciting… it didn't even sound fun. "I know, I know, meditating and breathing sounds extremely boring"

"It IS boring, Aunt Cathy" Gumball proclaimed with a sigh. Cathy replied with an amused chuckle.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it in the end" She told him as she playfully rubbed his furry blue head. "Besides, you could probably use it if you ever get annoyed" she added.

"Ok. So how do we do this?" Gumball asked.

"Simple. Breath in…" Cathy inhaled through her nose. "Breath out…" She exhaled through her mouth. "Breath in…" She inhaled through her nose once more. "Breath out…" she exhaled through her mouth once more.

Gumball did as his aunt demonstrated to him, calmly breathing in and out. Meditating.

"This is boring the crap out of you, isn't it?" Cathy said, opening one eye.

"Yep" He replied, opening his eyes.

"Thought so. Well I don't know what else to tell you, sweetie" she said.

"Isn't there another way we can do this?" Gumball asked.

"I could try teaching you to control each of the phases that you've unlocked so far. But that'll take awhile…" Cathy said to her nephew.

Gumball rubbed his chin and thought it over for a moment.

"How long is it when you say 'awhile'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that depends, really. Are you a fast learner?" she asked.

"Meh. I'm intermediate at best" Gumball said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I wouldn't say I'm a genius. Not exactly the _best _student in school"

"That's fine. I think what we should work on first is tiger eyes" Cathy suggested.

"Why those?" Gumball asked.

"It was the first phase you went through, it only makes sense. That, and the sooner you gain control of this phase, the sooner you can move on to the other phases" she told him.

"Just how many phases are there, exactly?" Gumball asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… I'll tell you once you've gained control of the first phase" Cathy told her nephew. Gumball narrowed his eyes at her in a glare. "Don't give me that look, I know what I'm doing" she said.

"So how do I control the tiger eyes?" Gumball asked.

"Well, the first phase actually requires very little effort. All you have to do really is close your eyes for a few moments, focus a small portion of your energy into your eyes, open them again, and then BAM! Tiger eyes" Cathy told him.

"If you say so…" Gumball said with a half sure look. He then did as his aunt said and closed his eyes, breathing in and out through his nose. He would then focus a small portion of his energy into his eyes. Gumball slowly opened his eyes. "Did I do it?" he asked his aunt.

"Uh… sort of" Cathy took out her phone and held it up so that Gumball could see his reflection. Turns out he was only able to get his right eye to change. Gumball's ears lowered in disappointment while his eye changed back to normal. "Aw, it's ok, sweetie. You did better than I expected"

"Really?" he asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, I honestly thought you were only going to be able to change the eye color or pupil shape. Not bad" Cathy said with a proud smile, playfully hitting Gumball in the arm. Gumball chuckled, smiling as well.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Is your stomach still full?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah" Gumball replied.

"Well then getting lunch is out for now" she said under her breath. "Wanna got to the movies?"

"Sure, I could use some entertainment" Gumball replied with a shrug.

_**-Elmore movie theater-**_

Cathy and Gumball were at the movie theater. They were up at the ticket booth, deciding on what movie to watch.

"I can't decide. Why don't you pick?" Gumball said to his aunt.

Cathy looked up at the choices of movies they had. The varieties ranged from animated to horror, from romantic comedy to action-adventure. The titles didn't seem all that great though. One of them sounded pleasing though.

"How about that one" Cathy point to the one in the center that looked like a horror flick

"Whoa! That looks… awesome!" Gumball's eyes light up with delight. "Let's go see it!" he said excitedly.

"Ok then. Two tickets to _Friday the 13__th__: Jason's revenge_" Cathy said to the ticket person (who was obviously Larry).

"Ma'am, I must warn you that this movie is rated R and that some scenes might be too graphic for anyone under 18" Larry told her.

"You can handle it, can't you, Gumball?" Cathy looked down at her nephew with a smirk.

"Sure I can" he replied with a confident smile.

_[An hour and a half later]_

"That… was… AWESOME!" Gumball shouted, raising fists in the air as he and Cathy exited the movie theater.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. Remember that part where he killed that cheerleader by cutting her open with his machete and tearing out her organs?" Cathy said, reminiscing one of the moments of the movie. It had been the a prequel in the franchise, and it was actually really good.

"Or the part where he killed that guy by bashing his skull in with a hammer after slitting his throat?" Gumball told another part of the movie that happened. "So much blood…"

Gumball began licking his lips in delight. He let out a low growl under his breath as he thought of all that blood that was in the movie he had recently saw a minute ago. It was almost enough to make him hunt down some prey. Fortunately, Cathy took notice of this and reacted as soon as she could.

"Gumball, don't even think about it, it was just a movie" Cathy said as she rubbed the top of the little cat's head. She then began scratching him under his chin, which made the little guy purr in delight.

"_Mmm. That feels nice…_" Gumball thought to himself with joy. He looked up at his aunt with a smile.

"Ready to go back to practice?" Cathy asked. Gumball nodded in confirmation.

_**-Later in the Backyard-**_

"Alright little one, do you think you can pull the tiger eyes off now?" Cathy asked as the two of them stood beside each other.

"Oh god, I hope so…" Gumball's ears flattened with doubt. It wasn't like he was going to get a hold of this in a matter of seconds. He had just learned about this whole tiger spirit thing today. Nonetheless, he was still going to try.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused his energy into both of his eyes. He felt as if he was getting close. It was as Cathy said: this phase took very little effort to control. He then opened his eyes and looked at his aunt.

"Excellent. You actually managed to pull it off" Cathy took out her phone and showed him his reflection. The young got a look at his eyes from different angles. He had managed to, not only change the eye color, but the pupil shape as well. Not only that, but he managed to do it for both eyes.

"Woah, I look badass with these eyes!" Gumball said with confidence and astonishment.

"Yes, badass and fierce. But this was just child's play. Don't think that the other phases will be as easy as this one" Cathy told him with a serious look.

"I understand, Aunt Cathy" Gumball said with a nod. "So, how do turn these off?"

"Close your eyes again and calmly exhale" she said while placing her hands on her hips. Gumball did as she requested. Doing this action returned his eyes to normal.

"So what's the next phase?" he asked with an eyebrow, but also having a hint of slight excitement in his voice.

"That's enough training for today, Gumball sweetie" she said.

"Cool. So what are the benefits of the tiger eyes?" he asked.

"Well, as a cat you already have good night vision. The tiger eyes enhance that ability even further so you can see even clearer at night" Cathy explained. "Come on, let's go in and watch TV"

Gumball followed his aunt inside the house where the two of them would go watch a few of their favorite shows and cartoons.

**There's Chapter 6. I know some parts were a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get this chapter out. See you all in chapter 7.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
